Why Can't They All Be Evil?
by nyc2dragon
Summary: During the invasion of the Fire Nation, after getting to know her earlier, Sokka and Ty Lee battle. Sokka does something he doesn't want to do. Real sad story. Slight Ty Lokka


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender. It belongs to Nickelodeon.

Author's note: I have not forgotten or abandden Book 3: Fire Inside The Fire Nation, just having a writer's block, I want to make that the best story I can make it. In the meantime, here is a One Shot I wrote.

Why Can't They All Be Evil?

Avatar Aang and his friends are leading an invasion into the Fire Nation. The Avatar, his friends, and allies including solders from the North and Southern Water Tribes, King Bumi and the rebels from Omashu, the Kyoshi Warriors, the Freedom Fighters among others were fighting the Fire Nation army.

Sokka was fighting Fire Nation Solder after Fire Nation Solder, until he came face to face with one of Princess Azula's right hand women Ty Lee.

It wasn't to long ago, when he, Katara, and Toph were captured by Azula and her crew. The time he was a prisoner, Ty Lee would come visit them, they got to know the young Acrobat better. She told them about her life with Azula, including the story of how she joined Azula's team in the first place. She told them she didn't want to live the life that was living, but she had no choice.

When Aang rescued them, they tried to convince Ty Lee to come with them, but she refused, she was to afraid of Azula to betray her, since that time every time team Avatar had a run in with Azula and her crew, he has tried to convince that she was free to live her own life, but she wouldn't listen.

But now they stood face to face in a middle of a battle that will decide the future of the world. He had to fight someone he didn't want to fight. He tried one more time to convince her to come to her senses.

"Listen you and I both know what you're fighting for is wrong" Sokka said.

"Defending my nation?" Ty Lee responded.

"No you know what I mean. We don't have anything against the Fire Nation, but the leadership you follow. You should know that more than anybody."

"I know, but I have no choice. Now let's go" Ty Lee went into a fighting stance.

"Can we talk first?" Sokka asked.

"Okay but for now we at least must pretend to fight. You swing your knife at me I'll move back. I'll jab at you, you duck. Keep this up while we talk."

Sokka nodded.

"I don't want to fight you. You bearded your soul to us; I know you don't agree with what Ozai and Azula preach. Stop helping them" Sokka said.

"I have no choice; Azula would kill me in the worst possible way. We are enemies and that is what is meant to be. I am sorry the only way this could end, is for us to fight to the death."

All this time Sokka and Ty Lee were pretending to fight, it was than Sokka swung his knife at Ty Lee, but instead of moving back like she was suppose to, she moved forward right into the knife, the knife stabbed Ty Lee. She fell to the ground, Sokka was in shock. _What have I done? _He thought.

"Why didn't you move like you were suppose to?" he asked.

"The only way I could be free of Azula was in death. The only way I could die with honor was in battle."

"No you're going to be okay. I am sorry." Sokka said as he held Ty Lee in his arm.

"Don't be sorry and don't be sad." she said with a big smile. "You have done me a great favor. I am free to do whatever I want and Azula can't hurt me anymore."

She kissed him on the check, before she died in his arm.

"No dam it no." Sokka yelled. Sokka started to tear up. Thoughts popped into his head. Six months ago, killing someone from the Fire Nation would bring a great feeling to him. He thought the only good Fire Nation citizen, was a dead Fire Nation citizen. He thought they were all evil. But since going on this journey with Aang, he has gotten to know a few of them, including Ty Lee, and see that many of them were people just like him.

_Why couldn't she be evil?_

_Why can't they all be evil?_

_Why couldn't he be cold hearted like so many?_

_Why couldn't all Fire Nation citizens be like the Fire Lord?_

_Why can't they all be evil?_

_How could Azula do this to a person, some that was suppose to be her friend?_

At the moment he hated Azula 10 times more than he hated her before. He blamed himself, but he also blamed Azula.

He yelled out in rage. Sokka understood the feeling Aang had, everytime he hurt people when he was in the Avatar state. A feeling of regret, a feeling of self worthlessness, a feeling of frustration at the situation of the world.

_Why couldn't they all be evil?_

The End

I know this was a real tearjerker. I love Ty Lee, I didn't want to kill her. But at least she is happy.


End file.
